Snape's worst memoryrewrite
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: An AU of Snape's worst memory. Slytherin like! Lily.


Severus Snape was sprawled messily on the ground. He couldn't move and the taste of soap was in his mouth prompting him to gag.

"Leave him ALONE!" There was Lily, marching towards them with a look of anger in her beautiful face. He couldn't let her see him like this. James Potter had noticed her, a smile on his face. He had brought a hand to his hair as if to impress her.

"Alright, Evans?" said James, his tone of voice pleasant and mature.

"Leave him alone, Potter," Lily repeated her voice low. She was looking at James with every amount of dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"'Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean ..." Many of the surrounding students laughed at Potter's insult except for Lupin and Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again," Lily glowered at him. The Impedimenta jinx was wearing off. Severus started crawling, spitting soapsuds as he was trying to reach his fallen wand.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs,"' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"

But too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at Potter; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of Potter's face, splattering his robes with blood. Potter whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

 _No, no, no, Lily don't look at me_. Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. He saw Lily. there was no smile on her face. Her expression worried, almost a look of pity. He hated that.

"Let him down," Lily said softly. She was trembling.

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"I'm warning you lot to leave him alone," she said glaring at Potter once more.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. Lily's fists were now clenched.

"Take.the.curse.off," she said with gritted teeth.

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-- "

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" His mouth slip. He was angry, embarrassed and pathetic. He needed to retaliate. To rush out his emotions. Severus was powerless and took it out on the very person who understood him. _Damn it_. He immediately regretted it.

Lily blinked. Then her eyes narrowed and her fist unclenched. "Don't be an asshole, Sev. That's my job," she said coolly and turned to face Potter and his crew. Lily's arms were folded against her chest, her expression cold and calculating. This was bad.

"'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"No," said Lily. "I've _had_ it. This will be the last time you'd be bothering me and Severus, Potter,"

Potter smirked weakly, "You've finally agreed to go out with me then?"

Lily tilted her head to look at Lupin who was still reading his book at the beech tree. "If you're going to destroy my friend then I'm going to destroy yours," James furrowed his eyebrows. Sirius barked up a laugh.

"I don't know about you, Prongs, but Evans here seems to think that she can beat us," said Sirius.

"Lily," Severus said. His voice hoarse. "Stop...I'm sorry. You dont…" Lily didn't let him finish. She raised her right hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Alright, Remus?" she called. This got Lupin's attention. He blinked in surprised and settled his book on the grass beside him.

"Huh?" he said.

Lily unfolded her arms and brought them at her back like she was trying to sound innocent. "Moony. Wormtail. Padfoot and Prongs," she listed and then walked over to Severus who was still sprawled on the grass. Lily extended her right hand, a smirk on her face. Severus took her hand reluctantly and she pulled him up.

"You're not exactly being subtle about the whole ordeal," she said to Potter.

"What are you talking about Evans? And why the hell are you helping him?!" James said his face furious. "He called you a You-Know-What," This time Lupin had appeared beside Black.

"A mudblood?" she said with an air of nonchalance and shrugged her left shoulder. "You know I never got why it was degeratory. Sounds like a fish to me,"

Severus groaned, "I've told you countless time. You're talking about a mudskipper,"

"I've heard it both ways," she replied.

"No, you haven't,"

"Anyways...hm..where was I?" She looked confused for a moment but then when she looked again at Potter, her face brightened but not in a good way. Not for Potter that is. "Destroying your friends…" She trailed and then quickly pulled Potter by his wand arm. She was close enough to whisper something in his ear. Something that made James Potter's eyes go wide. A look of horror on his face. Lily pulled back sporting a smirk on her face.

"This is what you're going to do. Along with Black and Pettigrew. You're going to kneel and apologize to Severus," Lily commanded.

"What? Prongs? What did she say?" Sirius asked briskly.

"You wouldn't," Potter said softly, eyes still wide. "How did'you...You..you wouldn't," his voice trembled. He looked at the surrounding students who were know watching them carefully.

"Why not?" Lily said coolly. "I told you I was going to destroy your friends didn't I?"

"You don't have any proof," James spat and laughed weakly like he'd won. Lupin had whispered something to James he dismissed it by saying, "I'll handle it,"

She tightened her lips, and then smacked them loudly when she opened her mouth to speak, "Maybe not. But I do know how to get past the Whomping Willow. There's also the fact that Rita Skeeter's on a slump and boy Oh boy would she want something extremely juicy like Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot," She those three names almost slowly like a song. She didn't mention Prongs, who was Potter as Severus had deduced. "You know how she exaggerates," Lily said giving Lupin at once over as if to say, i know what you are and you're going to suffer.

"Is she talking about—" Black said

"Yes," Potter interrupted. He closed his eyes.

"You have 10 seconds," Lily said her voice as cold as steel. "10, 9, 8…" she began.

Potter had given Black and Pettigrew a silent commanding look to follow him as he kneel. He looked so defeated.

"You have got to be joking!" Black explained.

"Just do as she says, Pad—Sirius," James said briskly. Black glanced at Pettigrew and then at Lily. The redhead was smiling like she had won, her green eyes gleaming like a mastermind.

"Off you pop," she said.

Sirius made a noise at the back of his throat. He reluctantly kneeled and pulled Pettigrew down with him. Lupin couldn't look at Lily nor at his friends who were doing what they can to keep their secrets.

"7...6...5.." she continued while looking at Severus. He simply shook his head and walked near to his kneeling enemies. They looked so pathetic. Finally, he was the one who was above them.

"Like you mean it," Severus demanded.

"We apologized...Snive—Snape," Potter was first. He did so while glaring. Severus eyed Black and Pettigrew.

"Sorry, Snape," Pettigrew squeaked.

"Sorry," Black mumbled. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but Potter had pinched him. The surrounding students didn't have the gall to laugh. They had looks of pity and dismay on their faces. Who knew Evans could sound so evil?

"That enough for you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," replied Severus.

She nodded, eyeing the three kneeling boys again, "Don't forget I'm the one holding all the cards," she warned. Lily turned her heel, grasping Severus pale arm as they sauntered away and never turning back.

 ** _AN: tell me your thought. Lily is extreme different here. she's smarter and much more dark than canon Lily. but hey it's an AU. this was supposed to be a oneshot but I've started chapter 2 and I don't know if I'm going to finish it. stay tuned to. I live on Reviews. byeeee_**


End file.
